Pushing Boundaries
by CM SoGoodItsCriminal
Summary: Morgan and Garcia are thinking about physical boundaries between their offices, which gets them thinking about other boundaries, too. A collaboration between KricketWilliams and klcm on the new group collab spot. We don't own a thing.
1. Chapter 1

AN: A while back, I was watching my S5 of Criminal Minds, and Kirsten Vangsness mentioned that Morgan's office is next door to Garcia's. I couldn't help but laugh, because for just about every fic I had written until that point, I'd had Penelope or Derek ruminating over things on the way to each other's office. Now that it is next door, how silly does that seem? Not much time to ponder, is it? LOL...So, I came up with an idea...at the same time, my dear friend KLCM came up with a similar one.

So, I'm writing Garcie's POV, and Kirst has Morgan's. I hope you all enjoy!

Love, KricketWilliams

**Chapter One**

**Garcia's POV**

_Thunk_

_Thunk_

_Thunk_

"Derek!" I yelled in exasperation, looking up from my computer screen.

Blessed silence ensued for three seconds afterward...a silence I knew wasn't going to last more than four-

_Thunk_

He was driving me crazy; tossing that stupid autographed baseball he had against our adjoining wall in his office. He was doing it on purpose, trying to get me to put on my new leopard print, faux Manolo Blahnik killer high heels-the real Manolo's were not affordable on this tech kitten's salary!-and head over to his office to keep his bored butt company.

Sighing, I realized I had to ignore him. I tried singing to myself, but I was kind of off key because I was so irritated. I plugged in my Ipod, but the last songs I listened to were our favorites to listen to together. I tried doing an RPG, a new one with a dragon and a knight, but I couldn't stop looking up at the wall between us.

_Thunk_

Giving up, I pushed my chair away from my desk, rolling back just enough to reach my shoes -

"You don't need to put them on."

At the same time, I exclaimed, "Ouch!"

I'd sat up too quickly, clunking my head on my pull out keyboard drawer, right against the turquoise feathered barrette in my hair. I don't know why I was so shocked; he visited multiple times a day when he was in town.

Raising my hand, I rubbed my beleaguered pate, and some of the stinging started to go away.

"My poor baby," he said, coming over to stand behind me.

I glared up at him. "You need to knock, cupcake."

He moved my hand, then undid the clip in my hair.

I gasped; that hairdo took a good long time this morning! "Don't mess with the -"

"Hush," he said as he handed the clip to me, then turned my chair so I was facing my screens again. He slowly threaded his long, tapered fingers into my hair, the rough pads of his fingertips touching my scalp. Warm tingles raced up my arms, down my neck, over my belly and thighs with the sensations I was feeling.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath as he began to massage, brushing his fingers gently, rhythmically, delicately sweeping his thumbs behind my ears. My little handcuff earrings were making tinkling sounds as he worked his way down my neck, then back up to my blonde hair.

It felt so good, a moan escaped my lips.

I heard his low chuckling response, as he continued his magical movements. "Am I forgiven?"

"Mmm," was all I could reply.

He slid his fingers out of my hair, then leaned over and kissed the top of my head like he always did. "Hotch just needs to knock that wall out. Then I wouldn't have to result to these tactics, and there'd be no problem."

He took a comfortable seat on the corner of my desk.

I pretended to pursue the thought. "Maybe an adjoining door?"

"Then no work would get done here," Hotch mentioned from the doorway. He was scowling as he walked in, but his eyes twinkled, belying his real thoughts. He never seemed to mind when we took time to play. I think he actually expected it. He handed Derek a file. "I was going to look for you in your office, but I had a feeling you'd be in here."

Derek accepted the file, and said as he opened it, "Greatest place in Quantico. I do some of my best thinking in here."

"I agree," Hotch replied, then shot over his shoulder as he left the office, "but you're still not getting an adjoining door."

Derek shot me a long-suffering look as he made his way to the door. "Baby Girl, I tried."

I grinned back at him and winked, then said encouragingly, "Keep on trying, handsome. Sooner or later, you'll win."

His devilish look before he left said it all. "Oh, believe me, I will."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: First things first, we don't own a thing... if we did the show would be epicness ;)

As for this... I say try collaborating, it's so much fun! This entire fic kinder wrote itself for the two of us and so much fun to just bounce off what the other gave... So I hope you enjoy Morgan's side of it all =)

Kirst

**Chapter Two**

**Morgan POV**

_Click_

_Click_

_Click_

I threw my pen down in a moment of utter frustration. I looked up at the wall and scowled at it. My Baby Girl was off of her lunch that was a sure thing. That only meant one thing – my work load was only going to double.

_Click_

"Uh," I groaned loudly as I leant back in my chair and put my hands to my head. Today was not the day for me to hear and not see her. I was beyond stressed that much was clear, usually that typing was a major comfort.

_ClickClickClick_

She was an incessant working mill and I knew it, but sometimes I just wanted her in the same room as me so I could watch her clicking, not hear it and imagine it. I wanted her more than just next door as she was.

I closed my eyes and relaxed some as the outside world come to not exist anymore.

"Where sleeping God's lie," Garcia spoke and I bolted out of my sleep and sat up right, near enough winding myself as I made contact with the desk. "Oh! Handsome! I'm sorry."

"No, I'm okay, Baby Girl, everything okay?" I breathed out almost together.

"It was a bit silent in here that's all." She told me with that smile, "I can usually hear your thoughts through these extremely thin walls," She told me and tapped the walls to show me just how thin they were. "See,_ thin_." She told me in an almost seductive tone. "Can't get away with murder in this damn place." She joked as she stepped in and pushed the door closed. "Or other things." She mused as she looked around, straightened things, checked for dust. She was playing the innocent act, and damn was she cute.

"You still on about that adjoining door, Gorgeous?" I asked her.

"Think of all the energy we'd save." She told me and watched her as I got up and went over to the blinds and closed them fully.

"I'm sure." I said as I carried on her joking and teasing.

"Handsome, I just said about the walls." She fretted as I went towards her, "I mean," she couldn't tell me what she meant as I gently kissed her, I put my hand up under her chin lifting her head up to intensify what I was doing.

I felt it burst, the chemical reaction began to magnify and it was about to...

_Knock Knock_

And the moment was killed. Murder could be committed in this place after all it seemed.

The two of us broke away and moved from the door.

"There are pro's and con's to having an adjoining door, baby." I told Penelope, because there were, we might have easier access to one another but we could never tell who'd walk in and when, "come in." I called out as I went over to my desk and started to sort some paper work, my lips still tingling and my mind still reeling.

The door opened and in stepped Kevin, "Urgh, erm, I thought I'd find you in here, Penny." He spoke nervously, always the same behaviour when he was in the same room as me.

"What's up, Honey?"

I had to hide his smirk as I turned back and watched Kevin shift his weight awkwardly. Penelope may have called me honey occasionally, but it was never a permanent nickname like it was for Kevin, I was always Handsome, or hot stuff, or even more empowering, Adonis. I was far more superior in Penelope's life and that just showed it.

The glee I felt shouldn't have felt so right, not when Penelope had been in a more than intimate relationship with a man for over three years.

"Oh, you, erm, left your bracelet." Kevin said and handed it over to a perplexed Penelope, "I thought you might wonder where it'd gone."

Penelope smiled awkwardly, "Thanks Honey."

There it was again, that nickname. My insides twisted as I saw the devastation in her eyes at the broken moment that had happened between us.

"Well, I better let you get back." Kevin said and looked at me briefly before shying away, "See you later, Penny, bye Morgan."

I heard him, but he was like a bad smell, he always spoilt a perfect moment, and it was always a permanent reminder. I looked up, as he shuffled out of the door and left the door open, shooting me a warning look as he went.

The first look of manliness and possessiveness of Penelope I'd ever seen.

"An adjoining door would've made that easier." Penelope told me as she left with a smile on her lips, her finger tracing her bottom lip.

Yeah it would have, I sat down and looked at our shared wall, a door would fit in nicely.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_AN: Thank you for the reviews! Since I don't get the reviews in a mailbox, I can't personally answer them, so I apologize in advance for that. So, a warm thanks to those who reviewed so far! Love, Kricket_

**Garcia's POV**

_A few hours later..._

_Creak._

I pushed my chair away from my desk with every intention of standing up and marching next door.

_Swoosh._

Three seconds later, I'd scooted back.

_Creak. Swoosh. Creak_...five seconds this time, and then..._swoosh, _followed by a_ thunk._

That _thunk_ was my head hitting the desk. I groaned, feeling miserable. I was a coward. A complete and utter chicken. If I'd looked in a mirror, I'd probably have sprouted feathers and a beak. I actually needed to stand up to see if I laid an egg; I'd probably feel better if I saw I'd been prosperous in some way.

All because I couldn't go work up the courage to go talk to my best friend.

About four hours ago, on a regular Tuesday morning, no different than any other, history had been made...Derek Morgan had planted a kiss on Penelope Garcia's lips.

And the world had ceased to spin, the stars had aligned, the sun had come out from the clouds, birds had sung...just like the fairy tales wrote that it would happen. I'd dreamed of getting a kiss like that, one that had a ton of electricity and passion, even with the brevity. It had ultimately been the greatest moment of my life, being on the receiving end of that kiss.

It was also completely unexpected.

Was he playing with me, just teasing like he'd always done in the past? It would be like him to goof around and do something highly irregular like that!

However, _then_ I remembered the interplay between him and Kevin. Derek had looked sad. He'd looked disappointed, he'd looked..damned pissed, to be honest. And a touch cocky, too. He'd been shooting vibes to Kevin, almost daring him to say something, do something.

But was he doing it to mark his office territory...or stake a claim on_ me_?

Kevin and I have been on the outs for a long time; I have been waiting for the right time to break up with him.

Now seemed to be the right time...I think.

"What on earth made you do that, Morgan?" I questioned under my breath. I was afraid to speak any louder; I didn't want him to hear me and these walls would conduct the tiniest sounds...

Sounds like him laughing with some woman about the good time he'd had at some barbecue (I'm vegetarian...I do NOT want to watch some poor creature racked and grilled!), flirting with some bimbo he'd met at the coffee shop (He'd told me about her...he tells me about _all_ his conquests.), and cooing to some woman who was obviously distressed he wasn't heading to her house to screw (I'd heard that one's name...Barbie. Like the doll. Probably as skinny, and empty headed, too.).

I hate being confused about his feelings, but I really hate being in this situation when it comes to him. I'd been in this boat so many times over our six year friendship. I had a crush on the hottest man in the FBI; everyone and their uncle knew that Penelope Garcia loved Derek Morgan. Even Derek _himself_ knew I loved him. I'd said it so many times. I'd flirted with him shamelessly-like a hussy-for years.

On the contrary, no one thought that Derek would ever be serious about the geeky-albeit sexy-tech kitten who adored him.

Especially that tech kitten herself.

_Creak_.

I had every intention of getting up that time, before doubts plagued me. Maybe I was better off staying with someone I knew really wanted me?

_Swoosh_.

I pushed my chair in one more time... and this time, I had no intention of getting up again.

Some things are better left unknown.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**A/N:** _AS Kricket said, because we don't personally get the reviews, answering is proving more difficult than normal! But do not forget that the immense amount of favourites and alerts are appreciated beyond measure =) Love Kirst_

**Morgan's POV**

I could probably bet that the doors were thicker than the walls.

_Squeak Squeak Squeak_

I wonder if she hears this, me walking passed her office, like she hears everything else. I doubt it. It's been well over 5 hours since I saw her last. I mean, she's running scared now. I kissed her. I just let go and I kissed her.

Her heavenly delicious lips were mine, not Lynch's for a whole three, hell maybe even four, seconds and even though it was cut abruptly short, it could've been a lifetime I was kissing her. The moment was just that perfect for me.

Yet what wasn't perfect was that nervous, bacon donut eating computer geek. Now I use that term loosely here, my Baby Girl might be a tech wiz, but she is nowhere near a geek. She's too chic, too gorgeous, too eccentric to be considered anything like that.

I watch her door as I come back from the bathroom; soon someone's going to think I have a problem if I go again, I need more reasons to leave my office, more reasons to make a noise.

I walk into my office.

_BANG_

That had to work, slamming my door had to work. It had to bring her out of her office.

I know how she works; walking into her mini sanctuary is not going to win me anything. If anything it's going to earn me a lot of harsh, cold looks and she's going to make me drop to my knees and kiss her sexy heeled feet apologising.

Which I'd do, in a heartbeat, I'd do it.

However, what would I be apologising for? For finally getting the guts to do what should be easy? For finally releasing a bit of inner sexual tension? For making her more flustered from a kiss with me than a kiss that Lynch could ever give her?

If I apologise, it'll be a bare face lie.

"You done making all this noise?" I hear and I snap my head up and there she is, finally out of her little room and in mine.

Her face paled from being that cloistered in her darkened room for too long.

"Depends," I mutter and look at her, she's shooting me daggers that's for sure.

"It's disrupting me, Handsome, and I do want to get home tonight," She warned me and that bubbled an apology in me, "I don't know what's up with you today." She tells me and I cock an eyebrow at her, "first it's the thunk, thunk, thunk, of a ball up against our wall last week and..."

"What this?" I ask her and throw the door and she catches it effortlessly as he hits the wall.

I get another warning look from her, "yes that," she grounds out at me and I grin at her cheekily and I can see she's not really angry at me, she's just a little bit mad, "then you kiss me, I mean, not just a little, but a big kiss, Derek and I-I-I can't even begin to think what was going on inside that mind of yours."

I wasn't sitting, I didn't actually have chance to seat between slamming my door and her coming in here, so I just pushed myself forward, I cup her cheek, not worried that the doors slightly ajar and the blinds are opened more than I like.

I lower my head to hers, our lips close, our noses near enough tip to tip, my eyes staring straight at her.

"What do you think it means, Baby Girl?" I challenge her and all the time she just continues to just stare at me.

Her sharpening breath is enough answer for me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

AN: _Hi All! Since I am not in town, I am sending this to Kirst to post for me. I don't want to keep you all waiting! ;) Kricket_

**Garcia's POV**

**_That little shit!_**

Well...really, since he's bigger and taller than me, he's a big shit, but that didn't sound as cute. Whenever I talk about Derek, I tend to think cute and flowers and happy and sing song and birdies...

What I don't think about is touching, kissing, and hot, naked sex with the chocolate God of my dreams...making me cry out, moan in ecstasy, clinging to-

I let out a sigh. That is exactly why I don't think about doing those things with Derek. I get carried away. He's my friend, my best friend, and it just didn't pay to think about him that way. For years before I started dating Kevin, I had these silly little girl dreams about living in a castle with Prince Morgan and raising deliciously cute babies that everyone would love.

After watching him with near supermodels Sandra, Kelli, Kathy, Tina, Marie, Hilda (She was Swedish and did_ not _look like her name!) and many others, I realized a most unsupermodely Penelope was not on that list. I learned then it was silly to have dreams like that about Derek.

Especially when I have a perfectly good boyfriend waiting around for me.

But that didn't mean I couldn't dream-he was, in a nutshell, dreamy.

For some reason, that makes me a little mad. What I don't like is that he's teasing me again. Derek always flirts, always plays, but this time, he's gone too far.

I gasp and take a step back. "I think that means you probably are in a dry spell, sugar, and really need to learn to respect boundaries."

He frowned immediately. "Boundaries?"

"Yes," I explained, watching his expression darken thunderously.

"Woman, there have been very little boundaries between us since the day we met," he growled. "Don't be throwing those up now."

"Derek, I have a boyfriend," I told him, feeling somewhat uncomfortable because of that fact.

"I'm aware of that."

"We're not on the best of terms right now..."

Good God! What made me tell him that! It was the way he was looking at me...it was unnerving.

Like the wicked grin he gave me now. "I'm aware of that, too..."

He took two steps towards me, entering my personal space, breaking that boundary again.

I looked away, trying to catch my breath. "Kissing you would be cheating on him."

"Technically, I knew you first," he said, turning my chin towards him. "I'm calling first dibs on you..."

"D...," I warned.

He gave me a dazzling smile. "I'm not waiting around this time."

My heart pounded in my chest, wondering if I was wrong about his intentions, thinking I wasn't, but then I threw up my four year security blanket as I remembered feeling like this before.

"Derek, you need to stop teasing. I mean, you're my best friend, but you can't go around kissing me like tha-"

Oh, my...He must've decided to prove me wrong.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

_A/N: So TOTALLY my bad! I forgot to post last night before the episode... call it excitement mixed with suspense at the episode that this slipped my mind... lol, but here's chapter six and I hope you like where this is gonna go! Kirst_

**Morgan's POV**

_Boundaries? _

Who was she kidding? Penelope Garcia was one of the world's best artists at bending and breaking any person's boundaries and mine were by far the most bent and broken.

So now, this gorgeously mad woman was about to have hers bent and broke.

It wasn't a reaction I could've planned, but as she had just stood in front of me, in her bold colourings, her vibrant personality shining through, her rambling about Kevin, I had felt an over consuming urge to just kiss her, to shut her up, to make her realise the very reasons I kissed her in the first place.

I could feel the velvety softness of her lips against mine as they reacted, that told me to keep pushing, to keep proving to her what was being orchestrated between our fates.

I knew if in the moment she had just stood there almost lifeless, almost somewhat repulsed by my intentions I'd have stopped, counted my lucky stars and walked away.

Allowed Lynch to be the luckiest man alive.

Pushing my hand through her curls, reaching up to cradle her head in the kiss, I knew I needed more of her, I needed power and the urge for more took over.

I know Penelope knows what she's doing as she allows me to deepen the kiss.

I hear her moan within the kiss, her pleasure being made known to me. That one simple noise spurs me on more.

With ease I slowly pull away, I ply gentle, quicker kisses to her lips as I make the break.

After all the attention seeking, the creaking of her chair, the 'swooshing' of her moving around her small sanctum, the 'thunking', repetitive hits of my ball, the bang of my door, I firmly believe we are where we were meant to be years ago.

I can see it in her eyes as she has that dreamlike state sitting in them, and there it is, that small pop of a smile.

"What are you doing to me Derek?" She asks me, her voice nothing more than a kiss beaten whisper, her eyes dropping.

I frown, "Proving to you that everything happens for a reason."

I watch her look back up, her eyes drawn, studying me hard, trying to make sense of what was erupting between the two of us.

"We met for a reason Penelope, and I firmly believe that reason is right here, right now," I tell her, I'm done hiding what needs to be said, Penelope loves the truth, and she's getting the truths she deserves. "We reacted to one another for more than friendship as its reason. You being shot, it happened for a reason, a wakeup call; Kevin is our test, putting our offices next door to one another was another one. We're being tested so much, the teasing, the nicknames, the flirting, the _chemistry_, and I think it's time we admit what exactly we have been denying one another." I tell her using my hands to emphasise everything, I pour my heart and soul into everything that just left my lips.

Yet all that I'm greeted with is a silent Penelope.

Maybe bending and breaking every one of Penelope's boundaries was the biggest mistake I could ever have done.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7  
**  
_AN: Thanks for the reviews...On with the story...Love, Kricket_

**Garcia's POV**

I've died.

There's no other reason for it. I know I must've died and went to heaven, because twice in one day, Derek Morgan kissed me...and now he's spouting things that I can't quite fathom.

I watch his lips move, I see that he is talking, but I am so stunned from the magnitiude of what just happened, I can't digest it. Whatever he is saying goes into my usually quicksilver brain-I can beat Reid on a few puzzles, believe it or not!-and it is coming out _blah-blah-blah_, like Charlie Brown's teachers would talk in the_ Peanuts _cartoons...

_Damn it, brain! Think!_ I order it, and slowly, the fog begins to lift.

"I think it's time we admit what exactly we have been denying one another," my Hot Stuff says, his hands gesticulating to emphasize the words he is trying to say.

I take a moment, looking at his beautiful face...and wonder what the rest of the conversation had been about!

Was he talking about an affair? We could have one smokin' hot affair, considering his kisses worked better than champagne for making me high. Still, I think that would be really disappointing. He seemed better than that; _I _seem better than that.

Maybe it was about denying that there is chemistry there in the first place? I have said in the past that it was just a tease, all that kind of stuff. Considering my heart is still racing, my lips are zinging, and I need to cross my arms over my chest to cover my nipples before I leave this office...I _really_ can't deny it anymore!

However, that seemed too simple...

"Baby?" he said, with the most earnest, hopeful look on his face, and I knew.

He was talking about love.

My heart leapt into my throat and I knew my eyes were as wide as saucers.

"Are you serious?" I croaked.

My throat was suddenly so dry I couldn't get my heart to slide back into my chest.

I watched as a crestfallen look graced his face, along with disappointment. He looked away quickly. "Never mind."

"Wait!" I announce as he turned away from me.

He looked back at me. "What?"

"I need to know if you're serious about loving me," I asked, holding his melted chocolate eyes with mine. My heart had moved from my throat, and quickly radiated throughout my body. I know I had the look of a woman in love, because I sure felt like it.

"Yeah?" he said, beginning to smile back at me.

I nodded as his words from earlier finally came back to me. He was right. We were being tested...and it was about damn time we passed!

He leaned his long, lean body against the door frame and crossed his right ankle over his left. "Why's that?"

"Because if I am going to give up everything, my new single status, my Wednesday nights in front of the boob tube_.._." I quirked a brow at him and added, "my personal spa night...I have to know I'm doing it for the best _reason_...the ultimate prize."

He shook his head with a smile, then took a step towards me and pulled me into his arms. "That's impossible."

"Why is that?" I murmured, as my heart raced again at the heat in his eyes.

"I'm already holding the ultimate prize in my arms."

"I am, too," I said, giving him a squeeze back.

Derek grinned, before he lowered his mouth back to mine. I looped my arms around his neck, before I felt the gentle pressure of his delicious lips against mine, and the tingles and warmth washed over me and made thought impossible again.

"Damn, girl," he whispered as he broke the kiss. He looked as out of breath as I felt.

I giggled. I knew _exactly_ how he felt!

"Should we leave for the day?" he asked, bringing my hand up to his mouth for his kiss. "We're not that busy."

I sighed. "Speak for yourself, my chocolate truffle. I am swamped as usual, but...I can make an exception for this celebration."

Smiling, he reached for my coat. As he helped me put it on, he said, "A celebration, huh?"

"Mmm hmm," I said, looping my arms around his neck again. "I have to celebrate; I'm not usually this good at passing tests..." 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_A/N: Very, very, very nearly forgot to update (again!) Good thing I remembered! Lol Thanks as always and I hope you like what's waiting for you in this chapter. Kirst_

**Morgan's POV**

I'm always told my jobs a scary one, that it goes above and beyond. That I'm the hero, the one that kicks the doors down, and hunts the ruthless ones, and I'm the one that asserts power and aggression when I'm on the hunt.

But standing with Penelope looking up at me; my heart's beating faster than it ever has with any case.

So if I'm told my jobs scary, that I'm brave for doing that then I'll tell them they're wrong.

Facing true love is by far the scariest and most killer thing I've ever had to do in my entire career, heck, even my life.

Yet it rendered me electrified, every nerve ending was tingling, my hands slightly shaking, occasionally twitching, as I watch her.

And as she offers me everything that she stands by; her boyfriend, her Wednesday nights in front of the boob tube, her single status as soon as she regains it I know she's all in. That my kissing her was not just empty acts, she really feels the same.

My insides jump, my heart pounding, my baby girl loves me and all I can do is swoop back in, wrap my arms around her a little tighter and kiss her, this time completely unhindered by the feeling of wrong doing. I don't feel wrong at all because I know she feels the same now.

I smile the easiest I have in a while, "I can test you all day long, Baby Girl."

Penelope giggled at me, "Well Mr Morgan," She says as she pulls back a little, "Is the first test _oral_?" She teases and her eyes ignite at the heat and intensity currently swallowing us.

Just one simple five word sentence has the ability to make me want her all the more.

"And if you go wrong at all, I don't mind _punishing_ you," I tease her, the lock on my heart finally broken, "Now to busting out of here..."

"Reason for leaving?" She asked me, I watch her separate from my body and I watch her, "Hot love making?" She pauses, looking at me, a finger to her chin in fake thought, "or early baby making?"

"There's options?" I asked her jokingly and then there's one shadow of doubt that clouds the entire moment of our declarations.

_Kevin Lynch._

Swallowing the doubt, "I think before anything serious, I wanna give you the best skipping of work of your life, Sweetness," I tell her, when I want something I go after it and I don't stop, "I want you to realise that riding off into the sunset with me is the best thing you ever decided to do."

Penelope crosses her arms; an impressed expression graces her face, her ruby red lips curling up some, "Oh, riding off? Is this on your white horse, my Prince?" She asks me curiously.

"For you Princess, it is." I tell her smoothly and I realise that life with her has never been a hardship; I just don't understand why I ran for so long. Why it took me years to grasp her and capture her heart fully like she captured mine from day one.

Yet there's a familiarity to the look in her eyes, its intense, slightly unnerving, like an unreleased fireball of lust and want. The same look I had buried deep within me whenever she was around, one that I was sure could burn brighter than the sun itself on some days.

Then her smile drops and she looks at me weirdly, "I've always felt it." She tells me like I'm an open book and every thought processing in my mind is being written out page after page. "I just thought you were a little slow at seeing this sex kitten right in front you."

"Oh boy was I slow, Baby," I say as I step back in, claiming my ultimate prize again, "and now I'm going to make up for my lateness."

I say and gently take her hand in mine, I go to the door, open it, look either side of corridor, looking for Lynch, he can be dealt with after Penelope gets the proof that this isn't a waste of time or energy.

I'm whisking my princess off just how she wants to be.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine- Epilogue, Part One**

AN: Thank you so much for reading this little collaboration between Kirsty and myself. It was so much fun to write. :) Hope to see you back for more stories here on this group posting spot. Love, Kricket Williams

**Garcia's POV  
**  
"No."

"Please," I said, batting my eyes at our leader. I held out a box of homemade chocolate chip cookies-the ones with cashews that I knew were his favorite-and continued to grin.

He barely looked up from his papers. "Bribery will get you nowhere, Garcia."

"Give it up, PG," Prentiss said, snatching a cookie before I could move them away. She took a big bite and mumbled around the the crumbs, "You're not getting that adjoining door."

"Ooh! Cookies!" Reid remarked, reaching for one, but failing miserably as I dashed to the side.

I scowled at my teammates. "Would you please stop? I need these as ammo."

"Woman, you don't need any more sweetness," my chocolate demi-god of a boyfriend said, coming from nowhere and looping his arms around my waist. He took a cookie, too, and bit into it.

"Baby Boy," I grumbled in dismay, turning in his arms. "You against my plan, too?"

I was pretending to be upset, because making cookies is hard work, but I really wasn't. Seeing that look on his face, one of pure, unadulterated joy as he chomped the cookie made it all worth it. Derek enjoyed all the pleasures in life fully, be it chocolate chip cashew cookies or making love.

"Of course not, sweetheart," he said, kissing the tip of my nose, "but you're beating your head against a wall here. Hotch explained about the office restructure to you a month ago, and-"

"I know," I huffed, interrupting him. Stalled...by buracracy! I crossed my arms over my chest-shuffling my cookie tin-and stomped my foot. "It would just be so much more convienent..."

"Hey," he said, putting a hand under my chin. "You tap on that wall, any time, and I promise you I'll drop whatever I am doing and come over."

"You have been doing that already," I purred, stepping closer to him. "You did that before we were dating..."

"And I'll do it after we're married..."

He kissed my neck.

"And when we are parents..."

Kissed the other side, too.

"And when we are grandparents, and-"

"Okay!" I giggled, holding up a hand to stop him. "Don't age me, sugar! Time rushes by too fast already."

"Oh, no," he said with a laugh. He kissed the top of my head this time. "No rushing. I'm looking forward to each of those years. I don't want to miss a thing."

"Umm...can I have a cookie, now?" Reid asked, coming up beside us.

Derek smiled and whispered, "You know, I can't hold you as closely with those cookies in the way..."

I quickly handed Reid the tin.


	10. Chapter 10

**Epilogue, Part 2**

_So it was never, ever my intention to take this long to update but life got a little busy! But here's the part two that's taken ages to come to you! The end of this little collab between myself and Kricket is here and I hope you like it as much as you have the rest =) Thanks so much for all the reviews and I hope you like what's to come of this little group =) Kirst_

**Morgan POV**

Oh, when my baby girl makes cookies, does she make cookies.

Her spontaneity struck again and, of course, as I've come to know, it struck in the middle of the night.

I knew she was cooking a storm in that mind of hers, but she never lets a thing on until the moment she needs to release it.

So it was no big surprise when I woke up in the middle of the night, after a night filled with worshiping her body, to the smell of fresh cookies in the oven. Getting up I stumbled in to find her flour covered and looking adorable as ever.

When I asked her what she was doing the one and only response I got, as she smiled that vixen grin and she approached me was, "Someone needs sugaring up".

Let's just say I didn't expect to be the one being sugared up until the fresh cookie dough got smeared onto my face.

Safe to say we didn't get to sleep much before the sun rose and still made it into the before the clock struck half eight.

Now I watch her try and bribe the big boss and I love her stubbornness and perseverance with the matter of an adjoining door. She knows full well we function quite nicely with distracting the other through those walls, I mean my favourite hobby is throwing my ball against her wall and I do love to hear her moving about.

Now the pro's of an adjoining door would make for a lot more fun with having some in 'office fun' with my Goddess and I'm sure Penelope would make surprise drop-ins using either door.

"Woman, you don't need any more sweetness," I tell her as she persists, and I know if she could I'd be standing watching her stamp a foot.

"Baby Boy," She grumbles and we end up spilling into one of our usual spiels, the one where I tease, she teases and ultimately I get a kiss. She tells me about the convenience, I tell her that whenever she needs me I'll be there, just one tap and I'll be there. She looks adorable with that pout as she tells me we did that before we even dated.

And then, I top it all, "And I'll do it after we're married..." I then kiss her neck, right in the spot she loves most.

"And when we are parents..." Then proceed to kiss the other side.

"And when we are grandparents, and-" Yet she stops me with a giggly tone.

"Don't age me, sugar! Time rushes by too fast already."

And she's right, as always.

I have to grin at that.

But if there's one thing to be said right now, one thing that I mean from the entire part of my heart and soul it's that my future looks bright with Penelope.

"Oh no," I laugh a little, "No rushing. I'm looking forward to each of those years. I don't want to miss a thing." I warn her teasingly and Reid saves the day with his appetite as I win Penelope's attention all over again.

Because I know full well my immediate future involves something bright and sparkly,

And I don't mean just Penelope.

**_The End!_**


End file.
